Intiguing Opportunities
by ParisSolo
Summary: Tom and Chakotay investigate a spatial anomaly that then creates a time loop on Voyager only they are aware of


Intriguing Opportunities  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters or the show, or basically anything at all. Summary Tom and Chakotay investigate a spatial anomaly that creates a time loop on Voyager only they are aware of, creating some interesting opportunities. Chapter 1  
  
Tom's command of gamma shift had so far been extremely uneventful. He was actually almost wishing that there would be some emergency and the Doc would need him in sickbay. After dismissing this idea, his mind wondered to his wife, for some reason B'Elanna had seemed upset with him, and for the life of him he could not think of what he had done this time. He was just considering taking a break to visit her when the sensors alerted to him to something that he hoped was interesting, "Ensign, what is it?" The young ensign was afraid to answer because he had no idea, "I'm not sure sir. It appears to be some type of spatial anomaly 50 kilometers ahead." Tom decided to err on the side of caution for once and tapped his commbadge, "Captain I think you should come to the bridge." Captain Janeway was not happy to be interrupted, "This better be good Tom. I'll be right there." Tom was just thanking whoever was out there that something interesting was happening when Janeway stepped on the bridge with Chakotay right behind her. Tom thought it intriguing they arrived together, but he had stopped trying to figure out that relationship ages ago. Janeway said somewhat harshly, "What is it Tom?" Tom chose to ignore her tone, "We aren't quite sure captain. The spatial anomaly appeared up ahead. It is putting off some type of energy that makes it difficult for Voyager to get accurate readings from this distance. We need to get closer." "We can't take Voyager too close without knowing what it is and what it will do." Janeyway said loath to put her ship in unnecessary danger. Tom was eager to do something so he jumped at the chance, "Captain I could take the Delta Flyer to check it out." "Very well, do it, but I want you to go with him Chakotay." Chakotay and Tom both looked horrified but said nothing besides, "Aye captain" she was in charge after all.  
  
Tom was not excited about having to do this with Chakotay, but he was glad he had something to do. Chakotay on the other hand was not as thrilled. He and Kathryn were finally having a conversation about their feelings and were finally getting somewhere. He suspected she was a little too glad at the opportunity to send him out to check some anomaly anyone could have checked. It did get her out of the uncomfortable discussion. On the other hand it did give him time to think of his next step.  
  
Tom and Chakotay reached the Delta Flyer and began preparations in a somewhat companionable silence. Tom somehow knew Chakotay was thinking about something important so he didn't intrude upon his thoughts. A few minutes later as they were approaching the anomaly Tom thought how beautiful it was, this led him to think of how much he would rather be seeing this with B'Elanna, and this brought him back to trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him (and why she was upset with him). As he was thinking about his wife head a sudden, somewhat crazy idea, but he thought what the heck anything is possible as he well knew. So with this idea not fully formed he turned to Chakotay and said, "You should tell her." Chakotay, stunned by the interruption into his thoughts (and not a little shocked that Tom could read him so well) said, "Tell her what." Tom was surprised Chakotay didn't deny anything said, "How you feel." Chakotay shocked at Tom's perception "And what makes you think there is anyone to tell how I feel?" Tom was not deterred by his commanding officers tone, "Sir, I wore that same confused look you now have so many times when I was trying to think of how to tell B'Elanna how I feel, everyone around me knew something was up." Tom laughed as he thought of the many times Harry threatened to tell her himself just so he could get his best friend back to normal, of course to his amazement B'Elanna beat him to it as usual. He was about to tell this to Chakotay when a sudden beeping distracted him. "What is it Tom?" "It seems that this anomaly is affecting time and space somehow. There is some temporal distortion." Another beeping alerted them to a sudden concentration of energy directly in front of them. As they so the blinding light they both blacked out.  
  
  
  
A/N: This story can now go either way. I first intended it to be about Janeway and Chakotay even though I am a big P/Ter. Somehow it morphed into something about Tom and B'Elanna also. Since it is too long to write both stories at the same time, I will write whichever one people want the most. Of course that means I need reviews telling me what you want. Not a mind reader here. Both stories I think could have the potential to be very interesting. Tom finds some things out about his wife, Chakotay takes matters into his own hands regarding Janeway. 


End file.
